This present invention is directed to an exerciser for small children, and particularly to an doorway exerciser for toddlers. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a doorway exerciser having a extensible shock cord mounted between a doorway clamping device and a flexible belt coupled to a seat.
Doorway exercisers, which are also known as "jumpers", typically use metal extension springs to provide perform the necessary resiliency for the jumping action. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,408,002 to Shurtleff and 3,314,636 to McHugh. These extension springs often include fabric cords extending through the spring. The presence of fabric cords adds expense to a typical jumper. Moreover, extension springs are typically exposed and in full view of the consumer. Therefore, to improve their general appearance, exposed springs often require expensive plating and finishes.
Manufacturers have attempted to reduce the expense attributed to these extension springs by using a compression spring housed inside of a rigid tube constructed of plastic. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,288,283 to Meeker; Des. 355,533 to Meeker; and Des. 360,905 to Meeker et al. Moreover, rubber members have been used to support the bouncer. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,912,044 to Giffen and 3,401,9778 to Wrigglesworth. Although exercisers having rubber members as well as conventional metal extension and compression springs are in widespread use, caregivers will welcome an improved doorway exerciser having an extensible shock cord which is not as heavy as metal spring, is quiet while in operation, and which sees a reduction in stress applied to the inner fibers of the cord. What is needed is a doorway exerciser for toddlers that can be mounted easily on the framework of a doorway and that includes a shock cord to provide desirable bouncing for a toddler situated within the exerciser.
According to the present invention, an attachment apparatus is provided for mounting an exerciser on a framework of a doorway. The attachment apparatus includes a mounting assembly adapted for selective attachment on the framework. A cord hanger is coupled to the mounting assembly and a shock cord, extends therefrom. In addition, a belt hanger is provided. The shock cord includes opposite ends and an extensible center portion extending between the opposite ends. One end of the cord forms a bulb which is coupled within the cord hanger and the opposite end of the cord forms a second bulb which is coupled within the belt hanger.
Preferably, the first end of the cord is folded upon the center portion in order to form a looped portion of the first bulb. An end clip extends about the looped portion to fasten the first end against the center portion. Moreover, the second end of the cord is folded upon the center portion to form a looped portion of the second bulb. A second end clip extends about the looped portion to fasten the second end against the center portion. The bulb of the first end is held within the cord hanger by a first end cap and the second end is held within the belt hanger by a second end cap.
In preferred embodiments, the attachment apparatus further includes a strap support having a belt mount attached thereto and a flexible belt that extends between the belt hanger and the belt mount of the strap support. The strap support is generally umbrella shaped in order to position mounting straps in a spaced-apart relationship relative to one another to aid in insertion of the child in the seat.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, a doorway exerciser is provided. The exerciser includes the attachment apparatus as described above. Further, a seat is provided for attachment to the strap support. Flexible straps are fastened to the seat and terminate at their ends in loop knots which are formed for secure engagement with an inner surface of the strap support.
A child exerciser kit is provided to enable caregivers to easily choose a desired method of exercise for the small child. The kit has component parts capable of being assembled in the home or care center for providing both a doorway exerciser and a stationary floor bouncer for small children. In one embodiment, the seat is formed to include a frame having an outward side, an inward side, and an outer edge extending about the periphery of the frame between the outward and inward sides. A plurality of keyhole shaped mounting slots extend through the outer edge in order that the flexible straps may be selectively detached from the seat. Advantageously, the caregiver can detach the seat from the attachment apparatus and recouple the seat to a stationary jumper frame. For example, the kit includes a seat assembly, an attachment apparatus for connecting to a door frame or the like to suspend the seat assembly in a doorway to provide a doorway exerciser or jumper, and a stationary frame for alternatively supporting the seat assembly above an underlying surface to provide a stationary floor bouncer.
From a manufacturer's perspective, an exerciser in accordance with the present invention is preferable over traditional jumpers because the use of an extensible shock cord eliminates the need to improve the general appearance of exposed springs by expensive plating and finishes. Moreover, the extensible cord when doubled over itself into a bulb sees a reduction in the stress applied to the internal fiber of the cord. Moreover, it is believed that the individual rubber cords which make up the extensible shock cord, do not have a propensity to slip over one another as freely as when the shock cord is not formed in the bulb. This allows the shock cord to have an improved cycle life which is measured by the number of expansions and contractions of the cord. Moreover, the cord, when doubled over, prevents the clip from being pulled from the cord hanger and the belt hanger.
A user of an exerciser in accordance with the present invention will also find that the exerciser is preferable over traditional exercisers. The mounting apparatus is easily secured onto the framework of the door. Moreover, the shock cord is quiet while in operation.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.